theadventuresofbillybutterbreadfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Phelps
"I may not be the most influential person in somebody’s life; I might not even mean something to anyone – I’m just an Events Manager. My ex two-timed me, and I was heartbroken. And do you know what I did? I got back on my feet, and I set myself on a mission – to move on with my life, and never turn back. I will not stand idly by, letting some two-bit creep like Ed Case ruin your chances of a successful living; and if you DO sit there, on your trouser-wearing backside feeling sorry for yourself – without EVER getting up – then you’re not giving yourself much of a purpose in life, are you?" - Jean Phelps, proving to William "Billy" Butterbread III what both of them are worth ('The Beginning', Chapter Eleven: "Case In Point") Biography Early life Jean Elizabeth Phelps was born in Cheston Village to wealthy parents – Dawn, a controlling call centre manager, and Godfrey, a kindly, sagacious lawyer – with one proud older brother, Barry, and an envious younger sister, Patricia. She attended Grudgewell Middle School from the age of 4 until the end of Year 8 (by which time she had turned 13); this was when she first met William "Billy" Butterbread III, her childhood sweetheart, and made several close friends. After this, Jean attended Dingleham High School, with her four friends beside her; they parted ways upon the end of Sixth Form – and Jean, desperate to escape her mother’s forceful grip, went as far away as possible to get away from her; so, for a happy three years, she studied Events Management at Bournemouth University, and graduated with honours. Upon graduation, another old friend of hers, the ditzy Nancy Blight, set her up with Desmond Lewis – a graduate of Northamption University; eventually hitting it off, they moved into a house together in Cradleworth Dwelling, close to Cheston Village. Nearly one year later, Jean was disappointed to find Desmond having an affair with another woman – so she kicked him out and he moved to another town; meanwhile, Jean had made the hard decision to move out from her house to find somewhere new to stay – as her disappointment led to feeling overwhelmed by being let down. Jean politely refused an invitation from her father to move back in with the rest of the family, as her mother berated her relentlessly for everything that had happened during the time she spent with Desmond – and hoped to find somewhere else to stay in Cheston Village. Until the day would come that she’d find herself reuniting with an old friend… TO BE ADDED: 'The Beginning' 'The Food Festival' 'Bite-Sized Bits!' Personality Jean is in her mid/early-20’s when introduced (making her a little younger than Billy), and has multiple facets to her character: She is very affable and not ashamed of being polite, but can be easily aggravated when somebody is being incompetent towards her; such as when she later goes to the Estate Agents in Cheston Village. While she comes from a well-off background, Jean prefers to make her own way in life and feel more independent; she has a great relationship with her father, Godfrey, but has always been at odds with Dawn, her cruel and manipulative mother – who has always been more in favour of Melissa, her younger sister – the latter of whom has always had a heated relationship with Jean. Jean also gets along with Joshua, the oldest of the three siblings in her family – even though the two rarely see each other nowadays. Having had several admirers in her time, Jean has only had one serious relationship – being Desmond – but was very close to Billy Butterbread during their childhood, and has fond memories of their school days together. It is (rather unfortunately) quite easy for Jean to feel rejected or let down, but she is perfectly capable of shrugging off any joke made at her expense and is unafraid to make fun of herself at times too. But returning to Cheston Village has also meant the return of Billy Butterbread into her life – and things will never be the same again. Personal Relationships * Godfrey Phelps - father. * Dawn Phelps - mother. * Joshua Phelps - older brother. * Melissa Phelps - younger sister. * William "Billy" Butterbread III - childhood sweetheart; later close friend and next-door neighbour. * Ryan Thompson - next-door neighbour; close friend. * Desmond Lewis - ex-boyfriend. * Keith Bennett - friend and business colleague. * Mister Snoutnose - landlord. * Mayor Greg Jameson - fellow Cheston Village resident. * Ed Case - enemy. * Dee Livery - friend. * PC Janet Worthing - friend. * Nancy Blight * Carys Anderson - close friend. * "Skinny" Flint Perry - kidnapper-turned-friend. Appearances * 'The Beginning' (First Appearance) * 'The Food Festival' * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' (February 2018 +) * 'The Bowling Championship' (COMING SOON) * 'The Anonymous Blackmailer' (COMING SOON) * STORY 5/TITLE TO BE ANNOUNCED (COMING SOON) Trivia * TO BE ADDED. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters